EL MEJOR REGALO
by Sakurami-San
Summary: El peor cumpleaños para Akane


Nota: los personajes de Ranman ½ no me pertenecen

Nota: los personajes de Ranman ½ no me pertenecen

**EL MEJOR REGALO**

ONESHOT

Despierto y suspiro. Es un horrible día para mi, un recordatorio mas de que el tiempo pasa y cada día soy mas infeliz.

Me levanto y me dirigo al baño, como un autonoma. Kasumi me mira al pasar, no dice nada. Las palabras se niegan a salir de su boca, baja la mirada con pena y tristeza. Ve en mi, a una chica que se a convertido en zombi, desde su partida, hace casi 3 meses.

En la tina, me acuerdo de todas las peleas, los momentos felices y tristes que pasamos juntos. Al mirar me en el espejo, ya no me reconozco, la sonrisa que antes se dibujaba en mis labios ha desaparecido, pero he cambiado mis ojos se ven cansados por las tantas noches en que no he dormido esperando su regreso. Inútiles he de decir.

Al bajar a desayunar, miro a mi padre y a mis dos hermanas, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, no me engañan puedo ver preocupación en su rostro. Kasumi casi no sale a ver al doctor Tofu, mi padre no llora tanto y Nabiki no ha hecho mas apuestas o vendido fotos desde que el se fue.

Kasumi me sirve y me dispongo a comer, se que apenas picare la comida y eso me hace sentir mal, eso no lo habia hecho desde que mi madre murio. Amargos recuerdos acuden a mi mente. Mi padre destozado, Kasumi actuando como madre y padre, Nabiki callada y yo llamándola sin entender nada.

Cierro los ojos y me levanto, antes de salir mi padre me dice: Feliz cumpleaños, hija.

Agradezco a Kami, que hoy sea Domingo. De lo contrario mis amigas, estarían sobre mi todo el tiempo, animándome, cantando, presentándome con muchachos, etc. Y yo no les haría caso. Que no entienden, que mi alma se marcho con el.

Se muy bien, que mi organismo esta débil, me acuesto pensando que muerta me sentiría mejor. Tal vez así, no me harían tanta falta esos ojos azul- grisáceo que me muestran lo que es la felicidad, ni esos labios que se cuerean en una hermosa aunque arrogante sonrisa.

Pienso y no me doy cuenta de que al fin duermo. Sueño con el con brazos protectores que me envuelven cuando mas tengo miedo, con manos callosas resultado de años de duro entrenamiento, de sus labios los cuales nunca he tenido la dicha de probar.

En los cuales se que me perdere, pues estoy sedienta de ellos. Al despertar, suspiro. Como es posible, que estando viva y en mi cumpleaños. Mi existencia se torne tan patetica.

No, me digo a misma. Esto no puede estar pasandome. Asi que me cambio de ropa y adorno mi rostro con una sonrisa, mas con el corazon herido.

Bajo a estar en la compañía de mis seres amados y encuentro en la mesa un delicioso pastel que espera por mi. Las felicitaciones, regalos, abrazos y besos no esperan. Sonrio, se que soy una hipócrita.

Entonces se hace el silencio, todo mundo me mira y no dicen nada. Al voltear y descubrir quien es el causante de esto, mi corazon sufre un reves.

Ahí parado ante mi, esta el causante de mis lagrimas y desvelos. Ranma ha regresado, sin esperarlo me lanzo a sus brazos y lloro, como una niña.

Es que hoy me he dado cuenta, cuan sola me sentia sin su presencia. Me envuelven sus brazos y sonrie. Al darme cuenta de la situación en la que me he metido, me separo de el.

Respiro y espero la interrumpcion acostumbrada de sus familiares, mas nada llego parecia que todos se habian esfumado, pues ningun alma ademas de ellos dos se encontraba en su habitación.

Que vergüenza , como se le ocurrio reaccionar asi, miro al chico que estaba enfrente de ella. Demacrado se veia, palido y con ojeras, al igual que ella. Pensando el motivo por el cual, el podra estar asi. Enfermedad, tristeza, cansancio. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ese ser amado.

Hola – sonrio Ranma

Hola

Te ves enferma – dijo Ranma

Tu tambien

Los dos rieron sabiendo cuan verdadero era eso. Estar sin el ser amado, es el peor virus que uno puede contraer.

Feliz cumpleaños – murmuro Ranma

Gracias, por acordarte -

Espera – dijo Ranma, al ver que ella se dirigia a la salida mas cercana – tu regalo.

Akane miro con extrañes el regalo, no es que el nunca le hubiera regalado nada, sino que sentia algo en su corazon al ver esa pequeña caja. Al recibirla, un extraño hormigo la recorrio al contacto con los dedos de Ranma.

La respiración se le atoro y por un momento penso en que eso era un sueño. Se mordio un labio para tratar de comprobar que no lo era y al probar el sabor de su sangre se dio cuenta que este momento era verdad.

En la caja, un pequeño anillo con un solitario estaba. Un autentico anillo de cmpromisoY la dicha la embargo después de unos minutos. Respiro y miro a Ranma con tal ternura y amor, que causo el sonrojo de el hemoso muchacho. Por fin una sonrisa aparecia en el rostro de esos dos.

Sin pensarlo se volvio a arrojar a los brazos de su amado, mientras este se agachaba a la altura de su oido y susurraba:

Te ha gustado el anillo –

Es un buen regalo

Un buen regalo – murmuro dudoso el muchacho, Akane no estaba feliz

Al ver esas lagunas azul- grisaceo que se tornaban triste, reparo de su pequeño error.

Tonto, no te das cuenta – al ver la mirada de confusion de su prometido rio – **el mejor**__**regalo eres tu**_**-**_ dijo Akane.

Mientras Ranma, salia de su estupor, Akane aprovecho para parase de puntas y llegar a esos labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa, para recibir el bálsamo tan añorado en esos meses de dolor.

Termine

Este fic esta dedikdo a mi, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes, deberia ser al reves pero soy y toy lok.

Un pequeño Oneshot, que me llego en esta noche de inspiración.

A mis amigos un saludote. Tristan, Claudia, Karen y AnaIz.

Dudas, felicitación y etc: a


End file.
